Tempestade
by May Sorryu
Summary: Numa noite de chuva, duas almas solitárias saíram em busca de solidão e de respostas para seus corações atormentados. Naquela noite, essas almas se encontraram, se reconheceram e se perderam...


**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

**Capítulo Um**

Chuva... As gotas caiam grossas, em profusão, por toda a cidade. Os céus, negros, volta e meia eram riscados por algum relâmpago. Os ventos, ferinos, açoitavam o corpo de quem quer que tivesse a ousadia de continuar ao ar livre com aquele tempo. Porém poucos eram os atingidos. As ruas estavam quase todas desertas, com algumas poucas pessoas correndo para o aconchego do lar. Mas uma garota se destacava dos demais. Ela andava lentamente, sentindo a chuva ensopar seus longos cabelos loiros e roupas de tecido leve.

Não era como se ela gostasse da chuva e andasse devagar para apreciar as sensações que esta trazia. Ela não se importava com a chuva. Não fazia diferença se estava chovendo ou não. Não importava se poderia pegar uma pneumonia depois. Ela sequer sabia se haveria um _depois_.

As lágrimas da jovem loira se misturavam às gotas geladas da chuva, correndo livres por seu rosto delicado. Mas ela não as sentia. Depois de tanto chorar, seus sentidos estavam um tanto quanto amortecidos. Já sentira tanta dor, já sofrera tanto... Agora, nada mais lhe importava.

Não sabia para onde caminhava. Não tinha idéia do quanto andara, do quanto ainda ia andar. Seguia, apenas, desejando desesperadamente um sinal, algo que a fizesse continuar vivendo, alguma coisa que a auxiliasse na sua escolha. Ela esperava um milagre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ele caminhava devagar, apreciando a chuva. Desde que podia se lembrar adorava a chuva. Não importava se poderia pegar uma pneumonia depois. Para tudo se tem um preço, e se ficar doente era o preço da liberdade que uma caminhada sob a chuva trazia, ele pagaria sem questionar.

Sempre fora fascinado pela chuva. Desde que podia se lembrar, tempestades estavam entre as coisas que mais gostava. As pessoas normalmente gostavam de dias chuvosos, pois poderiam ficar em casa, no quentinho de seu lar com a família. Ele gostava justamente pelo contrário. Em dias de chuva, as ruas se tornavam desertas, sem o barulho e confusão provocados pelas pessoas. Era como se só houvesse ele e a chuva, a solidão lhe era um alento maravilhoso.

Suspirou, sentindo os pingos frios escorrerem de seus cabelos ruivos para o seu rosto pálido. Sua irmã ficaria furiosa quando chegasse em casa. Só esta lembrança lhe fez caminhar ainda mais para longe de casa. Se entenderia com Temari depois. No momento, queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento, sem pensar no que aconteceria depois.

Porém, de repente, teve de parar suas divagações. Na sua frente, parada inclinada sobre o parapeito de uma ponte, uma intrusa invadira seus momentos de solidão e tranqüilidade.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ela não havia pensado em se jogar no rio caudaloso abaixo de si. Apenas, ao passar por aquela ponte, sentira uma vontade incontrolável de olhar a passagem turbulenta das águas do rio. E ao inclinar-se sobre o parapeito, sentira-se hipnotizada por aquelas águas que corriam. Era como se elas a chamassem, a convidassem a se juntar a elas.

Ponderava seriamente se o faria, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Com o susto, perdeu o equilíbrio, e a chance de decidir foi tirada de suas mãos. Ela caiu, com estrondo, entre as águas que outrora a chamavam, e agora a acolhiam em seu meio.

Subiu à superfície, tentando respirar. Agora, que caíra, percebeu em pânico que não queria morrer tão cedo. Talvez ainda houvesse solução, talvez pudesse mudar alguma coisa. Mas ainda não queria morrer. Não queria ir embora sem ter deixado nada na Terra. Nenhum feito, nenhuma pessoa, nenhuma razão para ser lembrada. Seria plenamente esquecida, sumiria aos poucos da memória de todos que amava. Não queria isso.

Mas, talvez, o esquecimento lhe fosse merecido. Talvez esse fosse seu destino, sua vida miserável não merecia ser lembrada. Sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões. A luta era inútil, não havia razão para continuar. Nada a salvaria de seu próprio destino. Nada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ele a arrastou com dificuldade para a margem do rio. Não tinha idéia do que o fizera parar para impedi-la de se matar, ao invés de continuar caminhando. Acreditava que ela tinha o direito de tirar a própria vida, se quisesse. Não a condenava. Aqueles que o faziam era porque eram covardes demais para tentar algo assim ou hipócritas demais para admitir algo que provavelmente fariam se fosse necessário.

Sendo assim, por que a impedira? Por que a salvara, ao invés de ignorar o que ela fazia? Ele não sabia. Apenas agira guiado por seu instinto, que normalmente o levava a tomar decisões corretas. Eram as incorretas, sempre trágicas e desastrosas, que ele mais temia. Desejava que esta não fosse uma delas.

A garota começou a tossir a água para fora. Ele observou-a. Pálida, loira e de roupas muito caras. Provavelmente, era uma dondoca, rica e entediada. Talvez tivesse brigado com seu namorado, e achou que essa era uma razão forte o suficiente para tirar a própria vida.

Lentamente, ela voltou à vida. Os pingos de chuva em sua face nunca antes foram tão bem-vindos. Fora somente naquela hora, antes de morrer, que percebera o quanto queria e tinha de continuar viva.

Observou seu salvador. Um garoto ruivo, todo vestido de negro. Que irônico. A vida enviara um gótico, daqueles que pareciam adorar a morte e viver em cemitérios para lhe salvar.

- Por quê? – Sua voz cortou o silêncio, hesitante. Parecia um sacrilégio quebrar a paz daquele lugar, apesar das chuvas e ventos fazerem bastante barulho. Mas ali, apenas a natureza falava. E naquela conversa, os humanos deveriam estar em casa, quentinhos e felizes. Quando falou novamente, foi quase um sussurro. – Por que me salvou?

- Eu não sei. – Foi a resposta, lacônica. Incrivelmente, aquela frase a satisfez. Não queria ouvir uma lição de moral a essa hora. Não agüentaria.

Ficaram em silêncio. A chuva ainda caia, com intensidade, mas nenhum dos dois fez algum movimento para sair dali. Era como se dividissem aquele momento, aquela sensação de tranqüilidade que só a chuva trazia. Palavras não eram necessárias. Eram apenas eles e o universo.

De repente, a garota curvou-se sobre si mesma. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, pelos tremores que os soluços provocavam no corpo delicado. Ela chorava.

Normalmente, não faria nada. Não havia o que pudesse fazer para aliviar a dor que ela sentia. Mas, naquela noite incomum, seu instinto parecia estar levando-o a fazer coisas atípicas.

Ela surpreendeu-se quando ele a abraçou. Não esperava isso dele. Mas não o afastou. Precisava desesperadamente de calor humano, mesmo que esse viesse de um completo desconhecido.

Depois, nenhum dos dois não saberia dizer quando a coisa evoluíra. Como de um simples consolo avançaram para o terreno perigoso e cheio de armadilhas do desejo. Quando passara de um abraço a um beijo, e de um beijo a afagos e carícias demoradas. Nenhum saberia dizer. Mas isso não importava.

Ele _sabia_ que devia solta-la, mas não era o _sentia_ que devia fazer. Deixando-se levar pelo instinto mais uma vez, entregou-se ao desejo alucinante que os percorria. Sabia que amanhã iria pensar diferente, e talvez se arrependesse dessa decisão. Mas o amanhã, para os dois, ainda estava muito longe.

Ela _sabia_ que aquilo não era certo. Que garotas corretas não se entregavam à desconhecidos. Mas não se _sentia_ uma garota correta. Não queria fazer as coisas corretamente. Ao menos uma vez, iria fazer o que realmente queria, sem arrependimentos.

Naquela noite, duas almas se encontraram, se reconheceram e se perderam. Não foi um simples encontro de corpos. Mas nenhum dos dois jovens sabia daquilo, na época...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino nunca se esquecera daquela noite. Os dois haviam se amado, sem se importar com a chuva, por toda a madrugada. Mas antes do raiar do dia, se separaram. Como se a magia que os unira naquela noite solitária fosse quebrada com a luz do dia. Sem palavras, sem despedidas. Apenas seguiram as suas vidas, que por tão pouco tempo haviam se cruzado, para em seguida separarem-se novamente. E seguirem. Sozinhos.

Ela não se lembrava de já ter sido tão impudente antes, mas jurara que não ia se recriminar por aquilo. A vida, por sua vez, tratara de acalmar-lhe a consciência dias depois, dando-lhe mostras de que não haveria conseqüências físicas daquela noite. Apenas memórias, as quais guardaria consigo até morrer.

Fazia duas semanas desde aquela noite, mas as sensações ainda estavam bem vívidas em sua mente. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir as mãos quentes dele em seu corpo em contraste com os pingos gelados da chuva. Podia sentir a os lábios dele sobre os seus, o gosto da boca masculina na sua. Mas então abria os olhos, e via a realidade. Estava sozinha. Aquele encontro, tão estranho e maravilhoso, durara apenas uma noite, e então se encerrara, seguindo a complicada lógica que as coisas estranhas têm.

- Ino! – Ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, Ino colocou na face a expressão mais feliz que conseguia. Estava de volta às máscaras. Sempre convivera com elas, na realidade. Ninguém, nem mesmo suas amigas mais próximas sabiam quem ela era de verdade. Ninguém sabia o que realmente pensava, o que realmente queria. Fingia tão bem, que às vezes acreditava nas próprias mentiras.

- Oh, olá, testuda, como você está? – Olhou para a amiga, que estava abraçada ao namorado, um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes de mesma cor. Uchiha Sasuke. Ele fora a paixão de Ino por anos a fio. Inúmeras foram as vezes em que a lua encontrou a jovem chorando por ele ao anoitecer. Mas ela o perdera... para sua melhor amiga. – Oi, Sasuke.

- Estou bem e você? – A garota de cabelos rosados respondeu, parecendo radiante, enquanto o Uchiha fez um breve movimento com a cabeça. Ino queria ainda ter mais um mês de férias antes de ter que encará-los. Mas o destino, é claro, não ia deixá-la fugir de mais aquela dor. E quanto antes se acostumasse àquela cena, melhor. Mas isso não queria dizer que não doesse. Por que doía, doía sim. Doía muito.

- Bem. – Mentirosa. Nada estava bem. Ela queria gritar, espernear, amaldiçoar tudo e todos!

- Que bom! Soube que você esteve doente nesses últimos dias, estive preocupada.

- Foi, mas agora estou melhor. – A belo resfriado fora a única conseqüência daquela noite. Ino passara as duas semanas de cama. Sakura, que havia viajado com os pais e com Sasuke, não soubera do fato de imediato.

- Que bom! Vai entrar agora?

- Não. Vou depois. Vão vocês, encontro-os lá.

- Certo. Vamos, Sasuke-kun!

Logo que Sakura deu as costas, a máscara de Ino rachou. Quem a observasse atentamente, perceberia que o sorriso ostentado pela jovem loira era falso. Muito falso. Ino perambulou um pouco pelos jardins do colégio, antes de entrar e enfrentar a sua turma. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para reconstruir sua máscara. Da maneira que estava, não conseguiria fingir para ninguém.

Quando entrou, percebeu que seus temores haviam sido em vão. Ninguém percebeu que ela estava diferente, ou que fingia. Era tolice esperar que alguém prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nela e percebesse que havia algo errado. Por que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, era isso que queria. Ter alguém para quem não precisasse fingir, que a conhecesse tão profundamente que não fossem necessárias palavras. Alguém que visse através de suas máscaras, que conhecesse todas as suas fraquezas e anseios. Mas não havia ninguém assim. Nunca haveria.

O sinal para o inicio da aula tocou, estridente. Ino despertou bruscamente de seus pensamentos com a chegada do professor na sala. Era Douko-sensei. O mais louco professor de história que já tiveram. As aulas dele eram muito divertidas, a maioria dos alunos detestava perde-las. Ino geralmente se divertia muito na aula, mas hoje não conseguiria prestar atenção. Sua mente teimava em voltar para uma noite em especial, uma noite de chuva...

- Muito bem, estamos de volta para mais um ano, meus caros. Agora vocês são 3° ano, e se me permitem a palavra, tão completamente ferrados. Vestibular está quase aí, batendo na cara de vocês. Agora não estudem não, para verem se vai ter o nomezinho de vocês na lista dos aprovados. A menos, é claro, que papai e mamãe paguem uma daquelas universidades porcaria que com um 3 você passa direto.

Vestibular... Ainda teria mais aquilo com que se preocupar. Ino sabia que teria problemas com isso, não era muito inteligente. Se quisesse passar, teria de estudar muito. Mas, no momento, não queria pensar nisso.

- Mas, bem, temos um aluno novato. Entre, e se apresente para sua turma.

Houve um grande rebuliço com a entrada do rapaz. Ino nem se virou para vê-lo, estava mais preocupada observando a chuva que escorria pela sua janela, mas ouviu suspiros e exclamações. Outro Sasuke não, implorou mentalmente. Então se virou para frente, para ver quem era o motivo de tanta comoção. E ao fazer isso, ficou sem fala.

Ele a viu assim que entrou. A garota que dominava seus pensamentos e sonhos. Que estava sempre presente em sua mente, mesmo nos momentos mais inoportunos. Ela olhava para a janela, e observava a chuva cair. Que ligação havia entre eles e a chuva? Não sabia. Percebeu quando finalmente ela o viu. A maneira como perdeu a cor do rosto rapidamente foi uma indicação á ele de que ela também não esquecera.

Mesmos cabelos ruivos, mesma face pálida. Era ele, sem dúvida. Ino se recompôs rapidamente, sabendo que poderiam notar o seu espanto. Isso não estava correto. Ela não deveria encontrá-lo novamente. O que acontecera entre eles, só se acontecia uma vez, e depois eles nunca mais deveriam se ver. Então, por que suas vidas se cruzavam novamente?

**... Continua...**

_N/A:_ Oi, essa é a minha segunda fic e a escrevi durante o feriado de páscoa, no qual choveu todos os dias, e acabei ficando inspirada. Espero que gostem, e se quiserem, dêem uma olhada na minha outra fic, _Artimanhas do Destino_, que é bem diferente desta, com bastante comédia, mas também é legal. (desculpem, não resisti a fazer propaganda... he he).

Até mais!


End file.
